Valrosen Dweller
The Valrosen Dwellers are reptilian humanoids without a homeworld, instead being spread about various worlds. They are much like humans, except they hold significant differences which mark them out as Beings. They are warm-blooded, four-armed and humanoid creatures, contradicting their reptile portion, their skin consisting of extremely small but numerous and fine scales, being rather thick, though having a different composition from that of other reptiles. They hold many things in common to the human race, though they're known for being small in number, and having a ridiculous amount of live births with arcane aptitude. Appearance Valrosen dwellers are humanoid beings with two extra arms, their total limbs numbering to 6. Their flesh is covered with numerous, small, and extremely fine scales in a thick layer which would feel smooth to the touch, and provide them with a decent amount of protection from lacerations and blades. Many Valrosen are known to have arcane or archaic-looking marks which go along their body, reflecting an obscure detail about their family's heritage. When scales are damaged, or the body begins to outgrow the current coat of scales, they're known to simply shed off and be replaced by a new, thicker coat of scales as life goes on. Valrosen also do not have hair, but long, extremely thin and fine spines which grow only on their heads, able to be styled and used much like human hair, very flexible, some having the odd talent of flexing them at will like fingers. Though its not usually done, Valrosen are capable of growing out claws which can be retracted into their hands at will, capable of being sharpened and cut without any discomfort to their owner. Valrosen are known to have fang-like canines with a mildly stronger jaw than humans, capable of doing rather nasty damage with these if one of them were to lower themselves to do this. Valrosen have very well developed eyes, able to see clearly in the dark, and they have amazing color perception as well, their eyes able to see Ultraviolet light, though this makes it difficult for them to distinguish between colors such as black and dark red, both appearing the same to one of the Valrosen. Though most Valrosen do have some form of mark going over their bodies, these are typically treated as clan marks. The marks can be any color, and of any design, the Valrosen members which are more talented in the arcane usually having bright and glowing marks, sometimes having been recorded to move during heavy arcane activity. Those without talent however, are known to have smaller and less wide-spread marks, their lineages usually considered attractive, as this could mean the next few generation's marks would be similar to one clan's. Many Valrosen also have slightly pointed ears, inspiring the theory that they are some form of mutant elven race, though this is unclear. However it is still a popular theory, as it is unclear whether or not the Valrosen are mutants or their own race. History Hardly anything at all is known of Valrosen history, except that they've been around an extremely long time. Their stories and legends tell of Kalahira, their name for the Goddess and other divine beings walking among them, their history being composed mainly of myths and what sound like outlandish tales. From DNA tests and studies on their genetics however, any true grouping of race they belong to can't seem to be discerned, though theres a minor arcane spark in nearly every single one of the members. Oddly enough however, the histories that they've told along with the stories never mention once any of the Forces of Chaos, never seeming to have had a single encounter with them. One clear story that is told, however, tells of three guardians which served Kalahira, who had been made my her in order to serve specific purposes, one of which was to guard knowledge. However, the story tells that these individuals were corrupted when they looked upon knowledge they weren't supposed to, and they were cast down from her service, the servants of Kalahira having been named to correspond to an aspect of nature, the aspects being Fire, Water, and Air. The fallen servants were said to return again, and that they'd all battle for the knowledge and power that the other servants, all this so they could one day assault Kalahira. It can be told the Valrosen have been wandering for years without a true homeworld, and a myriad of stories tell of a cataclysmic event which happened extremely early in their history that forced a mass exodus from their planet, which was soon destroyed. Recently however, it was determined that the destruction of their homeworld was to be attributed to the arrival of the three guardians into the system, which was foreseen by an unnamed prophet, thus giving them the name the 'Valrosen Dwellers'. Valrosen religion can be described as a more tribal yet nature-based cult which worships the Goddess, except under the name Kalahira rather than Aloisa. Many Valrosen are heavily religious, and their earlier, tribal days had caused them to pray to her for many things, worshiping her as Goddess of the Hunt, the Afterlife, and many other aspects of their existence. Though they were loosely organized due to the religion's tribal nature, many Valrosen keep a strong, devout, and almost zealous love for Kalahira Origin Valrosen come from many places, spread all over countless systems, living in every kind of climate. The largest group of Valrosen individuals is on a planet named Lacerta, sharing the name of their system. But even so, the Valrosen have always been small in number, some thinking its a dying race, on it's last legs despite it's technological advancement and arcane aptitude. Its very rare that violence between Valrosen is ever heard of, or of two Valrosen groups reaching a serious disagreement. Behavior The Valrosen have been described as 'odd balls' ever since they were discovered. Their race is known for being impartial to material things, though they enjoy obtaining them but will let them go just as quick. They are very social with other races, their encounters with other races usually marked by them opening diplomatic relations and making alliances with them. Many Valrosen are known to be skeptical of humans however, since human armies have invaded their resource rich worlds, plundering them until there is nothing left. Their appearance does not get in the way too much when expressing emotions, and their scales can frill up slightly with different emotions, showing a bit of their reptile side. Otherwise, however, Valrosen are very social, quick to learn, and normally selfless individuals, usually acting towards the benefit of all parties in an agreement. Their empire is rumored to work in perfect harmony and in peace. Valrosen are also very fast to react and quick to act, causing the myth that some seem to know to act before something happens, though this hasn't been proven entirely wrong. Valrosen Dwellers are very close to nature, sometimes being rumored to actually commune with nature itself, though this is likely just rumor from their tribal origins. Many Valrosen are simply good natured folk, though its been known that their hunters and warriors are somewhat distant at times and of even odder mind-set than the usual one, making the race overall a bit difficult to understand. Abilities Due to their type of eye, Valrosen Dwellers are capable of seeing perfectly fine in the dark, and can see UV light as well. Valrosen Dwellers also have a naturally denser muscle mass than humans, giving them a wiry strength and making them flexible, the muscles in their legs being extremely strong. Though they are warm-blooded, the one thing the Valrosen race is famed for is it's adaptability. A prime example is where the largest group of them is, their new and supposed 'Cradle World'. They’re known for their extremely inhospitable planet, which has wet, stormy Springs, following with dry, arid Summers, continuing with windy and wearing Falls, and ending with a frigid, bone-chilling Winter. All the planet’s vegetation grew to be dangerous in some way, the world coming with jutting mountain-tops, sprawling deserts, dense jungles, and all manner of environment that exists. The wildlife grew to be able to survive perfectly well in this challenging climate, growing either vicious or resourceful enough to survive. It is not a popular place, and is also defended by the Valrosen, who live there with another few Xeno races, each having a symbiotic partnership with the other, helping each other thrive. The planet’s environment proves inhospitable for nearly all races, except the hardiest. This is where their nearly ridiculous aptitude for adaptability is. Many Valrosen are said to, over time, accustom their bodies to the things they do, and thus they physically change at a rapid pace and adapt. For example, Valrosen that live near shores and hunt in water will be able to breath water once they've remained long enough, those in deserts able to dash long distances without tiring, their lungs amazingly powerful along with their bodies, those in jungles able to change the color of each of their scales like a chameleon, except in greater detail. There is no such thing as a 'normal' Valrosen Dweller, as all have adapted by mutation somehow. Their scales are hardy, and protect well against blades, however they can easily be punctured with bullets like any human's skin. Valrosen Dwellers are extremely survivable, their scales being heat-resistant and capable of absorbing some forms of radiation, which cause them to blacken the more they absorb. They also have extremely developed hyoid bones, capable of making sounds beyond the human capacity of hearing. Their senses are also honed to a cutting edge, especially with their senses of sight, hearing, and smell. Their smell can pick up blood from nearly two miles away, however this is only with blood, an odd development. Their hearing is developed so they can hear the sounds they make which are out of human hearing range. Another known trait of their's is that some extremely rare individuals exist whom have eidetic memory - perfect memory. These individuals are hardly ever let off their worlds, and when they are, its either because they were taken or because they are on some mission of extreme importance as a sign of good will to wherever they're being sent. One major detail of the Valrosen, however, is that nearly every single member of the species holds an arcane spark in them, yet Chaos does not seem to be attracted to their race, as their history says nothing of it. Despite the small amount of Valrosen that do exist, its known that approximately 98% of Valrosen individuals are born with applicable arcane potential, which have given them a reputation as witches and warlocks, even though many of them apply this talent to the art of healing and protecting. Oddly enough, Valrosen also seem to show a physical improvement during extremes of temperature, rather than temperate or level ones, and the physical improvement can also be seen when a Valrosen is in the rain. Valrosen are also extremely flexible, and double-jointed limbs are common. They can also procreate with humans, however the resulting child will lose a large portion of everything that makes them distinct as a Valrosen, so it is generally discouraged and looked down upon on both sides. Its unknown if they can have children with other Non-human races, however. Racial Defects Valrosen are subject to defects, mainly because of their high development. They have difficulty distinguishing certain colors on the color spectrum, which means they may sometimes miss details. The extremely developed lungs of Valrosen Dwellers also mean that they never grow very tall, usually peaking out at 6'5, being very tall for a male, and their lungs are large as a result of their physiology, so Valrosen can never outgrow the lean muscle which comes naturally to them. Hypertrophy is disastrous, as gaining too much muscle can close in on their lungs, and it'd kill them slowly and painfully, suffocating them over time. The honed senses of the Valrosen also prove a double-edged sword, as their hearing is extremely sensitive, along with their eyesight, though ones which adapted in deserts don't have the latter problem with sunlight. Their warriors usually prefer stealth or CQC, even though long-range fighters are competent, they need to be conditioned so their hearing can withstand the pain of gunfire. During the transition of their scale coats, however, they're extremely vulnerable, as they'd have a pale layer of squishy flesh exposed, tender to the touch and easily eviscerated. Cutting their 'hair' also hurts an extreme amount, as nerves run through those. Valrosen individuals can't wear 'heavy' armor, or gain the muscle mass to successfully wield heavy weapons, as that is out of their safe muscle range. They rely mainly on speed and endurance, with amazing reflexes. Also, many of them have already been stated to be active in arcane terms, with a spark in each one. As a result, away from the worlds they've already colonized and inhabited, Valrosen Dwellers are susceptible to the same risks as Psykers, such as becoming gateways for Warp creatures and daemons into the world. They are usually held with disdain by the Inquisition, too. Known Valrosen Dwellers (Needs more info :/) Category:Peoplegroups